


Warmth of Winter

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: 3x very small (and unrelated) pieces of fluff.Minimalist writing.Copied over from Tumblr (i.e. not new) and collected into a jar.





	1. New Year's Eve

It's spectacular, the annual display over the Thames. She doesn't bother masking what must now be a childish look of wonder with the composed smirk that spoke of challenge and defiance mere seconds ago, when they were rattling off deductions in their usual game. She would allow herself this moment, decades overdue.

The skyline lights up, as does his face. Except he’s not looking at the fireworks at all, his eyes besotted with something much more beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a little gift for one amazing adlocker (@francesca-wayland) x
> 
> Would also like to wish anyone reading this a fabulous 2017!  
> *Fingers crossed that Series 4 doesn't disappoint*


	2. Perspective

Lovely, isn’t it, how such little things can have the power to really brighten up your day. How a couple of perfect strangers – just ordinary people, no doubt, though each with their own story to tell – and the simplest gesture may remind you of the romance and love in this world.

The classy lady tightens the blue scarf around her neck, spots our gaze from afar, and winks. Beside her, the tall gentleman turns up his coat collar, his expression hidden.


	3. Christmas

A skull, a fireplace, a bookshelf, a tree.

A lap cosily occupied, leaving a warmed seat opposite empty.

A violin still perched on his shoulder, the final note resonating into soft silence.

A smile that mirrors another, until the object and reflection close their distance.

A musician’s hand finding a feminine wrist.

A gaze extending a moment dearly missed.

A question, promise, challenge, and understanding in a single whispered word.

A shift of chair caps against carpet, and a living room now inanimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's from a while ago.  
> A Christmas 'dinner', I suppose..


End file.
